Do I Hate You?
by Leonard Hoyden
Summary: "Taito has always been in Kaito's shadow and he hates it. But when he tells Kaito this, he does not get the reaction he expects." Extended ver. of "Hate or...?" Plot is fixed, with some changes. Taito x Kaito. Rated T for language, mostly Taito's.
1. Jealous

**A/N: This is just an extended version of my one-shot fan-fiction, "Hate or...?" This one will have three chapters and an altered plot, especially once they meet up. More violence, yay. Also, the ending won't be crap... I hope. Again, a warning for language, mainly Taito's.**

**

* * *

**

Taito sat on the ground in front of the school, waiting for his parents to pick him up. He had gotten in yet another fight, and he wound up knocking the other kid unconscious. It was his own fault though. He was the idiot who picked a fight with the school psychopath, Taito Shion. However Taito was the only one who actually threw a punch, therefore he was the one getting sent home. The only reason he did not kill his opponent was the interference of his prodigious cousin, Kaito Shion. He decided to step in after the victim was knocked unconscious. He always stopped Taito's fights, always. He did not interfere in anyone else's fights, either, only Taito's. Though, thinking about it, his cousin was likely the only reason he had not gotten expelled.

Regardless, it pissed him off. _Who does that bastard think he is?_ Taito was sick and tired of his cousin always making him look bad. He was just as skilled as his cousin, so why did the blunette always get all of the praise? True he _did_ act nicer than his purple-haired, violent relative, but that did not, and will never, prove anything. He was just as intelligent as Kaito, and physically much stronger. It was not as if there was really much difference between the two. That is, if Taito's possibly damaged mentality is not included.

After a few more moments of sitting in front of the plain-looking school building, a black car pulled up in front of the now-infuriated high school student. Recognizing it, Taito stood and opened the car door before jumping into the rear seat. His parents did not look at him or even say a word, they just drove off towards their house. Upon arriving, they all exited the vehicle, and the father laid a hand lightly on his son's shoulder, as if he was afraid of touching the boy. He seemed like he had something to say but couldn't make the words form in his throat.

After a few more moments of silence, words finally came from the timid man's mouth. "Uh... Why don't you just... go to your room for a few minutes. Y'know... To calm down," he muttered this attempt at discipline in a tired voice, for he had given up on this years ago. Taito merely shrugged and entered his residence, proceeding to do as he was told. He really was not sure what else to do, and he did feel like sitting alone for a while would be a good thing.

He slammed the door shut, not caring if it upset his family. Dropping his book bag on the floor, he plopped onto his bed and simply lied there with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head, silently drifting off to a light slumber.

He awoke at four in the afternoon, two hours after he had arrived home. The rest of the students would surely be out of school by now except for those who had clubs. Taito remembered that his cousin was not currently in any clubs or school organizations. A devious thought suddenly appeared in his head, and he smiled an almost-devilish grin. Whipping out his cell phone, he scrolled through the contacts until he came upon a certain name. He pressed the call button and waited impatiently for the receiver to answer his phone.

"Hello? Kaito speaking," a voice that was slightly higher than his own answered. Taito winced. He always had an uncomfortably tight feeling in his stomach when he heard that voice. However, he did have to admit that it was very pleasant.

"Hey, Kaito-san," the purple-haired, possible maniac greeted in the monotone voice he always used when talking to his cousin. Regardless of how much he despised having to talk to his enemy, he would never let it show. "Meet me at the park at nine tonight. I need to talk to you about..." he paused for a moment before finishing lamely, "... something." Kaito was most likely going to accept, for today was Friday, and his "goody-goody" attitude would not let him seem rude by declining.

Over the phone, he could hear the other gasp slightly, clearly surprised by his hateful cousin's sudden strange behavior. However, only a millisecond later, the blunette answered, "Of course I will! See you then!" Before Taito could reply, he realized that Kaito had already hung-up.

"What an idiot..." Taito breathed in exasperation, smiling nevertheless. He planned to scare his gentle cousin. Picking up his favourite icepick and hiding it in his coat pocket, he began to plan exactly how the plan would play through: Kaito shows up, Taito pulls out the icepick and threatens him, and Kaito gets scared out of his "perfect" mind and runs off. Nothing can go wrong. Glancing at the clock again, Taito sighed and muttered, "Still four and a half hours to go." He smirked as he clutched the weapon in his pocket and ran through his little scheme once more.

_He's never gonna know what hit him..._

_

* * *

_

Kaito breathed a deep sigh of relief as he thought about the phone call. Though he had mixed feelings of joy and anxiety, he was excited. His hateful cousin had asked to meet with him. For once, his dearest cousin was not treating him like garbage. He began gazing at the round-faced clock that hung on his bedroom wall and felt disappointment sink down to his stomach. It was only four-twenty-five pm., so there was still a few long hours before the meeting was scheduled. Standing up, he shrugged on his thick white jacket and departed from his room, and from there he proceeded to rush down the stairs.

He did not want his family to catch him sneaking out, but those hopes crashed when he heard a high-pitched voice from behind him squeal, "Onii-shama*! Onii-shama!" He turned around to see his six-year-old sister Kaiko racing up to him. "Onii-shama!" she squealed again and smiled brightly as she hugged him as tightly as she could, revealing the gap where a tooth once was.

Kaito suddenly panicked at the thought of his mother hearing her. He rushed to silence her, "Hush, Kaiko-chan! I can't have Okaa-sama** stopping me from going out." Kaiko slapped her hands over her mouth at the words that bade her quiet, but, in the next moment, looked at her brother in confusion when she understood that he was leaving.

"But where are you going?" she inquire in a whisper, still understanding that he was trying to be secretive.

He smiled gently. Though he wanted to tell his beloved sister that the cousin who hated him, and likely her as well, had asked to meet with him, but he knew she could be too easily persuaded by their parents to reveal it. If that happened, then he would likely never be let out of the house again. So he instead chose to give his sister simple instructions should she be forced to reveal that he left. "Listen," he requested, knowing that the one word had her full attention, "If Okaa-sama asks you where I am, just tell her that I'm out with a friend, and I'll be back by ten, m'kay?" She nodded vigorously in response and turned to leave her brother to escape in peace. Kaito could only chuckle at his sister's bizarre personality as he soundlessly slipped out the back door.

He had decided that he may as well walk around the town to kill some time before meeting with his spiteful cousin. _I wonder what he wants to talk about?_ Kaito was very interested. He had wished for so long for his cousin to just sit and talk with him, and it was finally going to happen. This was one of the reason's why Kaito was so excited. The other was that he also had some hidden thoughts of his cousin that he was desperate to get off his chest.

* * *

***"Onii-shama" → Kaiko is trying to say "Onii-sama," but because she is missing a tooth, she cannot pronounce it correctly.**

****"Okaa-sama" → A formal way of referring to one's mother in Japanese. Kaito uses this form instead of the casual "Kaa-san" due to the fact that he was raised in a strict household. This is also the reason why Kaiko calls Kaito "Onii-sama" instead "Onii-chan" or just "Kaito-nii."**


	2. Bitter

Taito walked at a brisk pace towards the park. He was doing all he could to keep himself calm, to no avail. He was always nervous when it came to his charming cousin. He was just going to wait for Kaito to show up and then scare him. It was going to be fine. After that, his cousin was never going to come near him again. He could finally fight to his vicious heart's content, and that brat would never interrupt. He almost smiled at the thought of never having to see his cousin again. Something he could not quite explain was preventing it, though. Now that he thought about it, he had not once smiled since the two of them had met three years ago, when Kaito had just started middle school. He could still remember it...

* * *

_Begin flashback. (Taito's POV)_

I walked outside of the middle school building, hurrying towards the door. I was only still in this stupid place because I got suspended so much last year for fighting. But what did that matter? It is not like my life meant anything, anyways. I reached out to grab the door handle but stopped as a more pleasing alternative came to my head. I instead turned to the football field so that I could take my favourite place under the bleachers. However, I was quickly stopped by a group of delinquents (not like I was one to talk). I scowled before muttering an order, "Get out of my way."

The leader of this pack of idiots smirked at my command. "I ain't moving for some lanky kid. Who the hell do you think you are, runt?" I barred my teeth at the insult. My being shorter than him gave him no right to assume I was younger. He was a freshman, after all. A _transfer_, even!

"I think I'm," I began as I kicked him in the stomach, making him fall backwards onto the ground, "a superior who can sure as _hell_ kick your ass." He stood up, quite out of breath, and pulled a pocket knife from a hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket. Before I could react, he had already cut over my right eye with it. My cornea had been sliced in two, completely blinding me in that eye. I felt the rage boiling up inside my chest, but when I turned to lunge at my opponent, an unfamiliar blue-haired boy in a white coat stepped between us.

"Please, you two," he pleaded, although his light voice sounded commanding, "act like civil people and stop this nonsense." The other stopped, likely in shock, at the stranger's order. He stepped back, submitting to the newcomer. I, on the other hand was not convinced. I leaped at my assaulter and swung my fist in a harsh punch, but the blunette swiftly stepped in the way and let my fist slam into his face. As he fell to the ground, I could only stop and stare at him. In my shock, I did not realize that the principal and two people, a man and a woman, had approached. The couple rushed to the blunette, the woman proceeding to hug him tightly, and the principal led the five of us to his office.

Once there, he ordered us to tell each of our stories, the boy I ran into outside going first. He conveniently "left out" the part about cutting me, and I realized that he had already put the knife back into its hiding place. I figured the fact the I had been practically stabbed was not very important, either, so I left out that part as well. No one had noticed my wound, as I had kept my sleeve pressed over it, blood soaking into the fabric. Figuring the two of us would just get suspended for a few days, I finished my explanation. I had just made it seem as if a few punches were thrown, and everyone believed it until the little, blue-haired bastard had to mutter, "But your eye...", which was followed by my being ordered to take my arm away from my face. By reluctantly doing so, I revealed the crimson stains on my cheek and a bloody gash over my eye, which would likely scar. The principal immediately ordered for a gauze to be brought in for me, and I was led to wait outside of the office, my parents, the blunette, and his parents close behind.

His father turned to mine and started scolding, "How the hell have you been raising this boy? Picking fights, attacking people. Shit! Attacking my son, even. You are a disgrace to the family, brother." _Wait, what?_ I had just realized how much the two looked alike, and after it came another sickening revelation. The boy that I had struck and I were cousins. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as I turned to glare at the boy. He seemed to be taken aback at my hostility, but the expression was quickly replaced with a kind smile. It was a soft, charming smile, but nonetheless, I hated it. I hated him.

_End flashback._

_

* * *

_

He continued to hate him to this very day. As Taito approached the meeting spot, he was surprised to see that his cousin was already there. The blunette looked up and flashed that kind smile from all those years ago. Taito struggled to keep his rage under control. Clutching the icepick in his pocket, he tried to feign a smile to match his gentle cousin's. Kaito's face brightened just a little more, completely unaware of his companion's darker intentions.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this story might wind up being four chapters instead of three, but whatever. Enjoy the angst.**

**P.S. Evidently, I'm very fickle with pairings, because now I'm starting to like Luki x Kaito.**


	3. Blinded

**A/N: Okay! Sorry it took so long, but I've finally gotten over a short writer's block and am back in business.**

**P.S. Once again, fickle with pairings. But I'm back to Taito x Kaito!**

* * *

"Hello, Taito-kun!" Kaito said with an annoyingly cheerful grin.

Taito felt his stomach twist into knots. "Y-yeah, hi..." He smiled awkwardly, of which his cousin took notice. His face became concerned, and Taito rushed to calm him. "O-oh, I-I'm fine. Really." Kaito calmed a bit, but he still didn't seem entirely convinced. Taito was frantic, as he needed his cousin's guard to be down for his plan to work, but just a moment later, the blunette spoke up.

"So, what did you call me out here for?" he inquired casually, flashing another gentle smile.

Smile fading completely, Taito hesitated before stating, "Just to talk to you, I guess..."

Kaito's worried expression returned, and he suddenly took one of the others hands in his own and led the other to one of the nearby benches. The two sat beside each other, and Kaito immediately badgered his cousin in a low yet soothing voice, "Why do you want to talk? Is it about why you seem so upset?" He stopped and glanced around, as if someone might be watching, "Is there someone bothering you?"

Taito was completely taken aback by his cousin. If only the younger knew that _he_ was the cause of his elder's odd behavior. Kaito did not notice as Taito clutched the icepick in the hand that his cousin was not holding. As the other's grip tightened, Taito realized that he would have to come up with something. He started mumbling, "Well, yeah, I guess there _is_ someone.." Kaito suddenly released his grip around Taito's hands and suddenly wrapped his arms around his around his cousin's shoulders. Taito was left shocked by his cousin's sudden affectionate act. He whispered, "What are you...?"Though he was revolted by the contact with the other, he did not fight it. He was curious to see what the cause of it was.

"T-Taito..." Kaito breathed. Taito winced at the lack of an honorific as his cousin continued, "If there's anyone or anything bothering you, you should tell someone about it. If you don't, it can't be fixed." He looked up at the other with tearful eyes. This is where Taito drew the line. He shoved away from Kaito and stood off a few feet away from the bench where the two of them had just been sitting.

He could no longer control his rage and shouted, "Well, what the hell do you care! Aren't you just trying to seem nice because I'm so inferior to you and you know it!" Taito had finally brought himself to tell his cousin exactly what he thought of him. "Everyone looks at you and thinks you're_ so_ perfect, but they all looks at me and think I'm _garbage_!"

Kaito stood up and slapped the other harshly before yelling, "What makes you think I care what they think! You can have everyone else for all I care! I don't give half a _damn_!"

Taito was taken aback by his cousin's rare anger, but quickly recovered and retaliated, "So you're arrogant and shallow, huh! Well, what would it take to satisfy you!" Taito took the icepick from his pocket and pointed it threateningly at the other. Kaito backed away slightly but showed no signs of fleeing.

He looked at Taito with a mixture of fear and confidence. "There's only one person in this whole world that I want to look at me!" He bit his lip, contemplating whether to reveal his secret or not.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Taito retorted with feigned curiosity. He really did not care about the boy in front of him anymore; he just wanted him gone. Blind with rage and not waiting for an answer, Taito brought the weapon down on his target. As Kaito fell, he grabbed Taito's coat, bringing them both to the ground. Taito held himself up over the other with his arms and smiled triumphantly. "Guess you're never gonna catch 'that person's' eye now, huh?" he sneered.

"...-upid," he could hear Kaito mutter faintly beneath him.

"What?" Taito could not understand what his cousin could have left to say.

Kaito was removing the pick from his shoulder and casting it aside, where it landed under a bush a few feet off. Looking back up at Taito, he muttered again, "It's you, stupid. I love you." He grabbed the collar of Taito's coat and pulled himself up until their lips were touching. They just sat there frozen for a few moments until Kaito lied back onto the ground and lost consciousness. Taito could only sit in shock of his cousin's unexpected confession.

_He loved me?_ He looked down at the lovely blunette. He was suddenly struck with a sickening realization. _I just killed the only person who loved me!_ Panicking, he leapt from atop his cousin and laid his head only other's chest. He sighed when he heard a steady but slowly fading heartbeat. He lifted Kaito up into his arms and began running in the direction of the hospital. His head was clouded with confusion, but he could explain to everyone, including himself, later.

* * *

**A/N: Yep, definitely gonna be four chapters.**


	4. Forgiven

Trying to push away the guilt and panic was like trying to stop a river from flowing. It could not be done alone. Taito was rare to trust people. The looks on the faces of those in the hospital as he charged in with his bloodied, unconscious cousin told him that people trusted him even less, and he could not bring himself to blame them. Not after everything he had done. Maybe if he had trusted people a little more, had trusted Kaito a little more, this would not have happened.

Kaito was going to be okay, at least, that is what the doctor told Taito. He knew his explaination of what happened was panicked and suspicious, as he had tried to tell them that Kaito was stabbed without saying that it was Taito who stabbed him. He could not let himself be taken away until he knew his cousin was safe. The doctors asked him why he did not just call an ambulence. That was something he himself did not know. Maybe he was too scared to let the blunette out of his sight for even a second. In hindsight, Kaito would have been a lot better off if he had.

Now, Taito just waited in the hospital sitting room for his parents to arrive, for Kaito's parents to arrive, for the police to arrive and cart him off to jail. Both sets of parents arrived at the same, having received calls from the hospital. They were furious with each other but even more so with Taito, but he was too tired to fight. Kaito was still unconcious, and worry for the blunette was draining away all of his energy.

As the parents argued, the little girl with blue hair walked up to stand in front of her cousin. Taito knew she had approached him but could not bring himself to look up into her face. He knew she must be shocked or sad or worried, feeling the same as him if not worse. That was why he was surprised to feel a small hand patting the top of his head. He finally looked up at her, and when he did, she was not crying or shocked or fretting but smiling a cheerful, toothy grin, showing off a missing tooth. She asked, "Do you feel better now?"

Taito could not help but see her brother in her kind eyes and short, impossibly blue hair, and he forced a weak smile, "Yeah, a little bit."

Her grin grew a bit wider. She took her hand away from his head and sat down next to him. "You musht be really worried for Onii-shama," she stated simply as she fiddled with the hem of her knee-length, black dress. Taito gazed at her for a long moment before she looked up at him expectantly.

"Uh, yeah, but..." he hesitated, directing his eyes to the floor, "... it's my fault he's here. He wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me." He could hardly bring himself to admit his mistake to her. He was sure this little girl, as sweet as she was, would hate him if she knew he was the one who hurt her beloved "Onii-shama". He glanced over at the adults, too lost in their anger and arguments to pay attention to the kids.

"Well," Kaiko started, glancing around the room before deciding there was nothing interesting to look at and turned back to her companion, "did you mean to do it?" Her tone and large, curious eyes were not exactly accusing, but Taito thought she eerily seemed to know what had happened. However, this only made it easier for him to confide in her.

He took a deep breath, "No, not really, but we were talking and I got angry and I lost my temper and..." he trailed off, ashamed, "Even then, I really didn't mean to."

The girl suddenly moved to stand in front of her cousin. She looked at him, round face completely serious. It was a startling expression for such a young child. "If you truly care about my brother and honeshtly regret hurting him with all your heart, I know he'll forgive you, sho I will to. You jusht have to promishe you won't do it again." With this, she held out her little finger, still staring with those humourless eyes.

Taito smiled again, a little brighter this time, and linked his finger with hers. "I promise I won't ever hurt Kaito-san again." She seemed satisfied with this, and as they pulled their hands away, a plain-looking doctor approached the group. The parents were suddenly silent.

He cleared his throat before beginning, "Your son has regained consciousness. The wound wasn't too serious, and he shall fully recover within a few weeks. He heard you were here, and has agreed to explain what happened, as long as you all are there to hear it." This last part filled Taito with dread. He doubted his cousin could still care so much about him and likely wanted to rat him out in front of the entire family. As they filed towards the hospital room, the siblings' parents shot him hateful glares, his own parents avoided looking at him, but Kaiko stayed behind to take Taito's hand as he stood. She showed him another cheerfully reassuring smile, and he really felt just a little calmer.

They entered the little hospital room one-by-one. It smelt lifeless and sterile, and Taito hated it and wondered if Kaito did too. Said blunette looked up with a kind smile as the door opened, eyes softening a little as they landed on Taito, who hoped it was a good sign. Kaito sat in the bed, bandages wrapped around his shoulder to conceal the little wound. Taito thought it seemed a bit overdone, but no one was complaining. Not out loud, anyway.

"Would you like to tell us what happened?" the doctor prompted as he closed the door. Taito tightened his grip on Kaiko's hand as dirty looks were cast his way. It was his fault, and everyone knew it. They just needed Kaito to seal his fate.

Still smiling, Kaito nodded, "I would." _This is it._ Taito bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"It was my own fault." _Wait, what?_ Taito raised his head, eyes wide. Everyone else, save the doctor gazing on patiently, looked as confused as he felt. _Why is he taking the blame? He definitely knows it was my fault!_ "I was hanging out with Taito. I know you wouldn't approve, so I snuck out to meet him. He was showing me his icepick. I thought it was cool and started playing with it, but I tripped and it got lodged in my shoulder. Taito must have panicked and carried me to the hospital." Taito tried to keep his racing thoughts under control. He wondered if this meant Kaito still cared, still loved him. He glanced down at Kaiko. She was rocking on her heels while looking about the room, apparently bored. She noticed him looking at her and smiled in an "I-told-you-so" way.

The doctor inquired, "So then where is this icepick?"

Kaito raised his uninjured shoulder in a half-shrug. "I guess it's still at the park," he answered calmly.

The doctor simply replied, "Well, someone better go get it. If a kid found it tomorrow, it would be sure to cause a panic," and walked out of the room. Taito's parents opted to go find it and left as well.

Kaito looked over at his own parents, "Would you please let Taito and me talk alone for a bit? I've caused him so much stress, and it wasn't even his fault. I feel I should apologize to him." The couple seemed taken aback but slipped out of the room nonetheless. A glance to Kaiko, "You, too."

She smiled again, said "Okay!", and rushed out them room, closing the door behind her. As soon as it clicked shut, the elder turned to the younger and blurted out, "Why?"

The blunette merely cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why what?"

"Why would you lie? Why would you say it wasn't my fault? Why-?" Taito rambled before he was interrupted.

"Please," Kaito scoffed, seeming very arrogant for a kid in a hospital bed, "I just got the guts to tell you how I felt. Do you really think I'd let you get away that easily?" The confident smirk faltered and the gentle smile returned. "And on that topic..."

Taito nodded vaguely, apologies and explanations suddenly flooding out, "I know I always acted like a jerk and thought I hated you, but I guess I was just jealous, because you never did anything mean and you weren't an asshole to me like everyone else, you just didn't want me to get hurt and I guess that makes sense given how we met, but I never realized and was just so angry, but I've been thinking, and it was stupid of me, and you always put up with my shit, and somehow I think I always appreciated that, even if I never acted like it, and I guess what I mean to say is," he paused his ramblings to take a deep breath and finished, "I love you, too."

They just stared at each other for a moment, both trying to process what he just said. After a few long moments, Kaito let out a soft chuckle. Taito smiled with relief. He was still exhausted, but it was so much easier to bear knowing the blunette was not angry with him. "So," the younger started, motioning for the elder to come closer, and placed a soft kiss on the latter's cheek as he asked teasingly, "does this mean I won't have to keep breaking up your fights?"

Taito rolled his eyes, but glad to lighten the mood, "Of course not. If you stop, you won't have an excuse to talk to me anymore." Kaito laughed and agreed. Things between the two of them could only get better from here.

* * *

**Yes, hello, I know it's been forever, and I'm sorry. But at least I got around to finishing this! To those of you who have also read "My First Love", I'll apologize again, as I won't be continuing that story. I probably won't be working on any Vocaloid fanfics for a while, but if I do publish one, it will probably be Kiyoteru/Kaito or Len/Rin, as those are now my OTPs, and nothing will ever change my mind on this.**

**My next project is going to be a crossover of ****_Earl Cain/Godchild _****and ****_Pokemon_****, if anyone's interested. I hope to post the first chapter of that this month, and I'll do my best not to slack on it!**

**Review, tell me how you liked this, how you hated it, what I could have done better, advice on endings because I suck at endings, yell at me for taking so long, I'll be happy to hear how you guys feel!**


End file.
